One proposed structure of a vehicle includes an engine having an open-close timing of an intake valve adjustable by a variable valve timing mechanism, a planetary gear mechanism connected with a crankshaft of the engine and with a driveshaft, a first motor configured to input and output power from and to the planetary gear mechanism, a second motor configured to input and output power from and to the driveshaft, and a battery configured to transmit electric power to and from the first motor and the second motor (see, Patent Document 1). The prior art vehicle of this proposed structure sets an engine operation curve based on elapse or non-elapse of a time period required for ensuring sufficient function of the variable valve timing mechanism since a start of the engine and drives the engine according to the preset engine operation curve. The engine is thus drivable even in the condition of insufficient function of the variable valve timing mechanism.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-360672